


An Evening Out on Winter Hill

by werpiper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crossdressing, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday I Wrote You Some Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Stone Sense, i mean in a weird way bc i am too fond of my dwarvish headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werpiper/pseuds/werpiper
Summary: The first time Dwalin and Nori met, the most astonishing thing was that neither of them died.  Now they are meeting in a social space to have a civil conversation, and Nori can't believe what Dwalin is wearing.Or how amazingly good he looks in it.Side story from the mostly-unwritten Winter Hill gangster-dwarves AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Nori drank vodka, neat, top-shelf only. He kept a beer mug full of water nearby because he hated hangovers, and water at the time was far preferable to Dori's morning-after remedies and lectures. The barmen at Dougal's knew his regular order, and set it up as soon as Nori headed to the counter. He had come in purposely early, and was on his second teacup shot and second mug when Dwalin arrived.

The sight made Nori nearly wish he'd switched the proportions, and he swallowed his vodka in one gulp.

Dwalin was as huge, bald, scarred, tattooed, and muscular as Nori remembered. The speakeasy's soft lighting did nothing to hide that, and indeed showed it off in more detail than Nori had glimpsed during their fight in a warehouse before dawn. But if he recalled correctly, Dwalin's dark workman's clothing had been unremarkable that night, and tonight's costume absolutely begged for remark.

The dress was red silk and scandalously short, ending just above Dwalin's knees. Spaghetti straps showed off the mass of his shoulders and revealed the bulges of his biceps, and the straight flapper neckline cut across a hairy chest below the jut of his collarbone. He wore earrings, pearls and some red jewelery -- garnet, ruby, or paste? -- and matching beads were set in his long hair and beard, and at the tips of his mustache, with another one gleaming half-hidden in an eyebrow. He carried a black velvet scarf over one arm, which Nori reckoned was wide enough to hide a purse or for that matter a gun. The only concession to masculinity was Dwalin's boots, which were black workman's leather, polished to a very high shine.

Dwalin smiled and Nori was dazzled. But it wasn't directed at him, but at the man behind the bar. "Hullo, Kevin," Dwalin rumbled, and Nori turned to see the barman blushing red as a ruby himself. "Didn't know you worked here."

"Ten years now, man," said the barman, tone conspicuously light. "Didn't know you drank. What'll it be, Dwalin?"

"He's on my tab," Nori interrupted. His apparent irrelevance was terrifying.

"Whisky, then." The smile turned on Nori briefly before Dwalin's expression went cold, and he wondered if he wasn't flushing himself.

"We'll take a table in the back," Nori said, for Dwalin's benefit as much as Kevin's. He slid off the high counter stool, feeling very small and slight, and straightened his tie to compensate. He made a point of swaggering as he walked up to Dwalin and offered his arm. "Please, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THORINSMUT! <3 i wrote you some porn!
> 
>  
> 
> PEOPLE PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS AND RATINGS CHANGE!

The back room at Dougal's was private compared to the bar, and the bar required one of two passwords and an escorted trip down the cellar stairs. Nori had privileges, naturally, and he was presently eager to use them to his advantage. He stalked slowly past the booths, and a few heads turned. Dwalin, on his arm, was forced to shorten his stride, and Nori smiled inwardly. He paraded them through the curtain that led to the cellar kitchen, then cut left through the darkened hallway. At the end he picked a lock, ostentatiously one-handed, without releasing Dwalin from his arm. That door opened into further darkness, lit only by the glow of a coal-fired furnace, and he gestured for Dwalin to proceed him through.

Dwalin's eyes flashed, disconcertingly pale-blue, but he went without hesitation. His boots were silent on the unfinished floor. Nori's smile spiraled outwards, and he knew he was grinning like a fool as he followed, turning back to shoot the deadbolt on the door.

"Thanks for coming to join me," Nori said with his best purr. It came naturally. Dwalin had put his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest. The scarf still hung over his forearms, a softer dark in the darkness.

"Heh." Dwalin's laugh was surprisingly light, but his voice rumbled as he answered, "Figured since you gave me the code, you weren't planning to kill me after all." He paused, then admitted, "I checked the code with a pal, made sure it was on the up and up."

Nori digested this. "If I'd wanted to kill you, I'd have tried harder last night."

"Same back atcha," Dwalin said. "So why are we all the way back here, if what you wanted was a friendly drink and conversation?" His pale eyes flashed again, and one heavy heel tapped the stone.

"I want to suck your cock," said Nori, his voice dropping soft with fear even as he heard himself purr. He did not add, _and the boys in the kitchen will come in with iron cookware, if I let out the wrong kind of shriek._

Dwalin seemed to consider this, brows lowering. Then he set his legs more widely apart, and answered, "Well. All right."

Nori dropped gratefully to his knees. It was so much easier to get what you wanted if you asked. Dwalin stared down at him, arms still crossed, eyes still glinting weirdly blue in the red coal-fire light. He looked so fierce that Nori nearly quailed anyway, but instead he scooted forwards, lifting the scarf and the skirt. The rich fabrics delighted his fingers, and he paused to stroke Dwalin's thighs through them. His muscles were as hard as the stone floor, but there was a fine fast trembling in them that pleased Nori beyond all imagining. "All right," he echoed, "all right," as he leaned forwards, "all right," up against Dwalin's blessedly hard, waiting hammer.

Dwalin huffed out hard, which was exactly the answer Nori wanted. He nuzzled behind Dwalin's cock to his belly, then down towards his stones, the coarse hair rubbing him between the softer braids in his own beard. Then something touched his cheek -- harder and somehow hotter than Dwalin's own flesh -- and at once Nori turned to it, opening his mouth, needing the taste.

Not a ruby, after all. This was unmistakably a diamond on Nori's tongue, a big one, clear and bright as clean water. He sucked it and Dwalin huffed again, voice rumbling out low, "Please...?"

The diamond taste filled Nori with deep greed and equally deep generosity, and he opened his mouth wider, to admit the heavy tip of Dwalin's hammer. He swiped over the stone, again and again, lapping as if he was thirsty. He pressed Dwalin's hammerhead up against his palate with each stroke. The silk and velvet fell around his face and over his neck, enveloping Nori in richness and luxury, and he reached down to free himself from his own trousers.

"No," said Dwalin, and Nori froze. "I want your hands on me. All right? I'll touch you after if you like," and Nori purred again with his mouthful. He reached up instead, one hand enfolding and sliding along Dwalin's shaft, the other cupping his heavy stones. He rolled them in his palm, like heavy dice for some good game. "Yes, that, please," Dwalin added, and the _manners_ of it nearly brought Nori off untouched. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking for greed and gratitude. He wanted to ask for Dwalin's hands then, on his head or in his hair, but found himself unwilling to stop to ask. He increased the pace instead, and the pressure on that sweet diamond, drawing it back towards his throat. When Dwalin spent, Nori swallowed.

Dwalin sagged a little, back against the wall, and the diamond stayed hard as his flesh softened. He was shaking hard now, and Nori drew his head back to look up. Dwalin's eyes were closed, and his arms still folded across his chest. There were bright red finger-marks where he had gripped himself, but his hands were lax now, fingers softly flexing.

Nori reached up, bravely took one of those big, scarred hands in his own narrow grip. "Come down here," he invited, and Dwalin all but crashed to the floor. Nori lay down, snuggling up beside him. Dwalin radiated heat, and Nori thought he seemed to glow brighter than the coal fire glinting off the red silk dress. "Come on now," he said, "you said you'd touch me."

"Aye," said Dwalin, but i was a long moment before he rolled onto his side. He fixed his bright gaze on Nori's eyes, and between the gems -- Nori believed them to be real rubies now, or at least he strongly hoped -- his mouth opened in a generous smile. "Want to take off your clothes?"

"Want you to do it," said Nori. He realized, belatedly, that he'd left his hat and jacket in the bar. Dwalin's hands were deft and careful with Nori's buttons, starting with the ones on his vest, then his suspenders. He loosened Nori's bow tie without disturbing the collar, and was deft with the elastic of his sleeve garters, drawing each one gently down Nori's arms; when he had done with the left, he briefly touched his lips to the signet ring on Nori's middle finger. The sweet old-country gesture touched Nori's heart. He wondered whether Dwalin might be persuaded to kiss more in general, but decided _not_ to ask -- he could for once wait patiently, to see what he was offered. Though his patience wore thin as Dwalin undid each button of his shirt and fly in turn. He was writhing in Dwalin's arms when Dwalin sat up, lifting Nori like a child or a doll, and slipped off his sleeves and undershirt. Then Dwalin might have been trying to take off Nori's pants, but it was too late -- as soon as Dwalin's hand went in his underclothes Nori was turning and thrusting into that hard, heavy palm, and when Dwalin's fingers tightened around him, Nori shot off like a bottle rocket.

He lay in Dwalin's lap far too long, panting, and shaking now himself. Dwalin leaned back against the wall and held him in silence. Eventually Nori reached out to find his vest, got his handkerchief, and cleaned himself up. He found himself wishing he had a jewel of his own to show off, but he didn't, so he tucked himself back together, one button at a time. Then he scrambled to his feet and put on his best knife-smile.

He reached down a hand to Dwalin. "Come on. Your whisky's waiting at our table."


End file.
